The Maelstrom, The Wandering Warrior and the Benevolent Bandit
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto befriends and travels with both Leina and Risty as they embark on adventures together. NarutoxLeinaxRisty. For Naruto/Queen's Blade series 5th anniversary. For Sketchfan and Pyromania101. Please R&R if enjoyed.


Back so soon? Good because it's time to kick off the 5th anniversary of my **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** with the second half of the series in which Naruto finds himself in threesome and orgies with the busty women in this series. In this 28th entry, Naruto reunites with **_Queen's Blade_** heroines Leina and Risty in this action/sex-packed story while this story.

Given that Leina and Risty were an unofficial dynamic duo in the first season of **_Queen's Blade,_** it was only natural that they were the first set of girls to be used for a story like this. While I couldn't think of much of a strong plotline to carry the story on, I can at least make the action and sexiness something to remember.

As usual, I hope all who love this series gets a kick out of this story and as usual, please review if you enjoy this story with tradition thanks going to my series collaborators **_Sketchfan_** and **_Pyromania101_**. Without further ado, here's to the second half of this Ecchi-riddled series and action!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own **_Naruto_** or **_Queen's Blade._**

 **Notes:** Despite this story taking place a while after the events of **_Queen's Blade: Evil Eye_** , Leina still retain her classic looks while her measurements are the same size in **_Queen's Blade Rebellion_** in her Maria disguise and Naruto is still freshly 17 years in age.

Also, Menace rules Gainos which is, of course, the brand new Amara and the Swamp Witch threat is vanquished.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto sat next to Leina and Risty near a lake as they read a map for leading to ruins where a troublesome Great Ape was said to live and as a favor for Queen Menace supplying her most visited church orphanage with more than enough food and necessities, the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild had chosen to carry out this task with Leina partaking to see the beast would be a worth challenge.

As for Naruto, who was on vacation, they came across him by chance and his agreement came from having made friends with them a short time after Menace's official inauguration.

"Naruto-kun, that's not such a bad idea but can you really pull it off?" Leina asked.

"It's worth a shot; that much I know." Naruto proudly said.

"Alright, blondie, if what you've got in mind is making you that cocksure over it, I say let's try it." Risty said.

"I'll take that furball on like that!" Naruto boldly said before the trio set out for the ruins and Leina on guard stepped through the area with her sword drawn. So far, she hadn't seen the creature and wasn't about to let this fact keep her from staying alert.

She quietly moved throughout the ruins until a heavy musk filled the air and the sound of deep breathing filled the air from above. Spinning around, she looked up to see the gorilla, half the size of Turtle Island's own primate King, staring down at her and she boldly looked back into the beast's eyes.

As with most primates, this came as a personal challenge to the Great Ape as it reared on its hind legs and beat its chest while Leina wielded her sword Evindil. The beast jumped off the structure it stood on and pounced down on the blonde warrior as she rolled out of its path.

Recovering quickly, she lashed her sword at the ape's backside and was shocked to see her blade didn't slice through the creature's fur. It spun around and lashed its arm down onto her before she swung the sword at its chest.

 _"It's fur is just like Lou's!"_ Leina realized when her sword again failed to make an impact and the beast swung its paw at her. She swiftly dodged and failed to notice the gorilla's other oncoming paw that knocked her back onto some cobblestone steps.

Though her armor shielded her from any major injury, most of it was shattered from the creature's strength and fell to the steps. The gorilla grunted at her and she looked to see Naruto swiftly dash nearby for a moment before subtly smiling.

She then noticed most of her womanly body was exposed because of the missing armor and the gorilla's eyes became glued to her white skin. It grunted excitedly before rearing on its hide legs and beating its chest while howling excitedly.

 _"That's not a good sign…"_ Leina realized upon seeing the creature's erection until it resumed its normal stance and making its way towards the blonde woman. Knowing that the beast could outmaneuver in it's knowledge of the passageways, she stood her ground and prepared to use Dragon Tail on it.

The ape excitedly panted as he closed in on Leina until a cobblestone was thrown at the back of the gorilla's head and while it only served as an annoyance, the great ape still looked back at Naruto. Just then, Leina appeared next to him with a shadow clone giving her his jacket to cover up.

"This way, Kong!" Naruto said before the primate angrily roared at its lust object being taken away and furiously pounded its chest before charging towards the blondes. It failed to notice Risty launch her new mace at its nose and the beast snarled upon a cut being inflicted at its nostril.

"Knew there had to be a soft spot underneath all that fur." Risty said as the primate stomped towards her and furiously snarled before Naruto appeared in front of it. He punched the beast's left nostril and it roared while swinging its furry fists at the shinobi.

Naruto formed a Rasengan and slammed it into the ape's furry chest region as Leina followed up with a Dragon Tail. The gorilla's fur exploded from its chest as the attacks sent it reeling back as Risty was launched into the air by the blonde warriors and slammed her mace into the underside of the ape's chin.

The great ape fell to the cobblestone and lost consciousness as the three stood over it while contemplating what to do with it. While killing it would be easy, they still recognized the creature should be allowed to live and they began thinking about where it could live without putting anyone in danger.

"There's a place called Turtle Island that I can send it to. He'll be safe there since there's only shinobi and creatures near his size." Naruto said before binding the ape with chakra chains and a group of shinobi clones carried him through a portal before it closed.

"Good strategy, Naruto." Risty said as he brought them to Amara and they started walking to the castle.

"Aside from Leina's armor getting busted, I think you two really knocked that ape silly." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, don't mind that; fixed it before so doing it again won't bother me an inch." Leina said.

"Yeah, you should have seen her during the final Queen's Blade match with Aldra and Delmore; she saved the whole continent with just a sword and thong." Risty said while smirking at Leina's now blushing face as she furthered zipped up the jacket.

"Is that true?" Naruto asked.

"Afraid so, Naruto-kun." Leina said with her white skin becoming flushed.

"I'm sure blonde and whiskered would love to hear more about you fighting half naked. Wouldn't you, Naruto?" Risty said and Naruto noticed Leina's reaction.

"Is something wrong, Leina?" Naruto asked.

"I'm alright, Naruto-kun." Leina said.

 _"Cute but clueless; what a mix."_ Leina and Risty thought as they entered the castle and relayed the gorilla's defeat to Menace.

"Wonderful news and Naruto Uzumaki, in return for your services, I offer you a position of servant in the Kingdom of Amara." Menace smiled at the shinobi.

"Appreciate the offer, Menace-hime, but I'm on vacation right now." Naruto said.

"Why not vacation here?" Melona's voice said as she sauntered over to him from nearby and seductively danced in front of the blonde while flaunting herself.

"Geez, Melona, you've only met this guy a few times and you want to get him in the sack that bad?" Risty asked before a jealous look appeared on Leina's face as she got between the slime and Naruto.

"Will you back off already?" Leina said and Melona pouted before one of her hair-formed hands quickly unzipped the jacket. She spun the blonde warrior around and pushed her towards Naruto while laughing to her fullest.

"Catch, Naru-chan!" Melona thrilled as the startled Leina's breasts flattened against Naruto's muscular physique the moment he caught her and her face again flushed furiously as she stepped back. She covered her breasts and glared at Melona as she held onto her sides as the amused Risty joined in.

"Risty, you too?!" The flustered Leina said.

"I'm not laughing at you, Leina, I'm just…ah, who am I kidding?!" Risty said while continuing to laugh with Melona as the slime rested her elbow on the redhead's shoulder and even the amused Setra joined in.

"I don't know what's better; my aching tail or ribs! Wait, I don't have ribs!" Setra laughed some more with Menace casting an amused smile and only Naruto and Leina took no part in the shared laughter.

"Better take while you can, Leina, otherwise…I'll have to play with him instead." Melona giggled while making a sultry pout and her hands jiggled her breasts at Naruto before Leina frowned.

"As if!" Leina said and with that, she left the castle with Naruto and Risty bidding Menace and Melona goodbye. Once the trio had left, Setra floated near Melona and the slime still giggled at Leina's embarrassment.

"Aren't you going after them?" Setra asked.

"Nah, only if Naru-chan hasn't had any fun with Leina. Now that he's seen her breasts, the rest is up to hormones." Melona smiled.

"A real shame Airi couldn't be here to see; a good laughing session would have done wonders for her." Menace said.

"Maybe she'll lose the brat and come back to us." Melona mused aloud.

 _Outside_

"Is Melona always that…much of a tease?" Naruto asked the furiously blushing Leina.

"Compared to the homicidal slime ball she used to be, I'll take the way she is now over that any day but…" Leina said with an annoyed expression and Risty only chuckled.

"Since you got a free show, how do you feel about some sparring?" Risty smiled.

"Me fighting two of the Queen's Blade last two fighters? I'd be happy to!" Naruto said with either woman smiling.

"I know just the place but first I'll need to repair my armor." Leina said and once she managed to reform her armor, they attended the arena by sundown. Naruto wielded his Hiraishin knife and Leina eyed the unique kunai.

"Is that Hiraishin blade I've heard so much about?" Leina asked.

"That's right, but this one is custom made." Naruto smiled as he twirled the blade around.

"I'm getting pumped up already!" Risty said as she gripped her mace and Leina gripped her sword before they stood on either of him. The eager Leina charged at the younger blonde and swung her sword down onto him.

He blocked her sword and Risty swung her mace at his backside before he smirked. Naruto performed a swift backflip and landed near her before she lashed her weapon at him again.

Naruto countered the mace with his kunai knife and performed a low sweeping kick that knocked the redhead off her heels. Leina sprang over her and clashed with Naruto again as they held their blades against the other.

She barely pressured the shinobi until she swung her buckler at his neck and he moved his head to the side. Effectively evading her arm, he sprang into the air and gave her shoulder a light tap that knocked her back.

Smiling, she locked blades with him again and he grabbed her buckler before lifting her off the ground. Risty came in her shield before launching it at the back of his head and he sprang into the air as he took Leina with him; dropping the Hiraishin knife in the process.

Flipping, he made sure Leina landed on her breastplate and flashing behind Risty from the Hiraishin seal having marked one of her tattoos. She smirked as the blade was pointed at her back and looked at the young Sage.

"Blondie, you've definitely got some balls at being the first man I've fought whose managed to get behind me." The impressed Risty said before nodding to Naruto as he lowered the knife and Leina got back to her feet.

"Still care to take me on?" Naruto said.

"Absolutely." Leina said and Risty walked to the arena seat to continue watching the sparring as he ripped the tag off his Hiraishin knife. The previous Queen's Blade winner looked on with fascination as the blade became the length of a katana and he returned his gaze to the Wandering Warrior.

After a mutual silence, Naruto and Leina sprang at the other before locking blades for a short time as he started pressing her with both hands on the blade. She reared back and they swung blades at the other for a time until Leina kicked at his side.

Naruto vaulted over Leina and landed behind her; patiently waiting for her to turn. She did so at an impressive speed but not enough to catch him off guard as he calmly blocked her sword with his own blade and he shot into the air.

Leina charged her sword with her signature Dragon Tail while Naruto observed this technique with an interested smile and readied a Rasengan in his hand. Risty watched intently as Naruto and Leina flew at each other with their signature attacks before they collided.

The moment Leina's blade met his chakra, a blinding bluish green light was formed from the power of their attacks and brightly shined into the sky. Risty covered her eyes as smoked replaced the light and she looked only once it lifted.

Her attention was guided to Naruto putting his jacket around Leina as she stood over her once-again destroyed breastplate pieces as she returned her sword to its sheath. Naruto's Hiraishin sword returned to its normal length and he shook Leina's hand as they held a gaze with Risty jumping down into the arena.

"So, who won this sparring match?' Risty smiled.

"If anything, Naruto-kun did." Leina said as she gestured to her pieces of armor at her feet and the shinobi's jacket shredded at the ends.

"That or Leina won." Naruto joked as he held up his smoking hand before it quickly healed and Risty chuckled.

"That's the Rasengan, is it?" Leina asked.

"And that's your Dragon Tail technique you used to win the Queen's Blade match?" Naruto asked.

"That was the Thunder Dragon Tail, actually." Leina smiled and Naruto equally returned her friendly grin.

"Hey, Naruto, this mark can tell you where I am, right?" Risty asked as she looked at the Hiraishin mark.

"Yeah, if you ever want anything from me or just want a friendly visit, I can be there in a flash." Naruto said and Risty tickled the underside of his chin.

"Then you can count on seeing me again." Risty said as she turned to leave.

"Going to visit the orphans?" Leina smiled.

"You know it. Later." Risty said with a wave as she left the arena wagging her hips and Naruto looked to Leina.

"So, are you traveling anywhere?' Leina asked.

"Not really; just traveling through the continent like you." Naruto smiled.

"In that case, mind if I join you for a while?" Leina asked.

"Sure, I'd love the company." Naruto said and with that, they left the arena to again reform Leina's armor. They walked by the church and noticed Nanael cleaning the glass cathedral windows before the angel noticed them.

"Hey, Leina!" Nanael said as she flew down to the blonde warriors.

"Oh, hi, Nanael; what brings you down here?" Leina asked.

"Just thought I'd stop by and visit Melpha so I'm giving a hand with a few things. Good to see you again, too" Nanael said as she placed the washcloth over her shoulder.

"Took the words right out of my mouth and I'm sure you already know…" Leina began to say before Nanael eagerly took his hand and began shaking it.

"Naruto! You're all the rage right now in heaven from being the Head Angel's descendant!" Nanael cheerily said and Naruto shook her hand in return; the angel so far being friendlier than most had described her to be.

"My legacy's that big news up, huh?" Naruto modestly smiled.

"Are you kidding? Every last angel is talking about it and Leina; I'll cut you a deal." Nanael smiled.

"A deal?" Leina said.

"I'll trade you Melpha for Naruto." Nanael said.

"What?" Either dumbfounded blonde fighter said.

"I'll give you Melpha in exchange for Naruto. You know fanservice for fanservice." Nanael said and Leina blinked at her before frowning.

"Goodbye, Nanael." Leina said.

"Who's Melpha again?" Naruto said before said priestess walked out the church and looked to see Nanael.

"Melpha, Naruto. Naruto, Melpha." Nanael introduced and Melpha respectfully bowed with her breasts swinging as she did.

"Nice to meet you, Melpha." Naruto said with a blush growing on his face.

"The pleasure's mine." Melpha genuinely said.

"See, Leina? Swapping muscle for mega-boob; what do you say?" Nanael smiled before Leina blinked again and proceeded to leave.

"Thanks but no thanks, Nanael. Goodbye, Melpha." Leina answered with Naruto doing the same and following her with Nanael sighing.

"So much for that; I had a three-way planned and everything." Nanael unabashedly said and Melpha only blushed upon hearing this.

 _Days later_

Naruto and Leina ran through a jungle as rain heavily poured down on them and they searched for shelter. As they sped through the forest, Naruto managed to spot a waterfall ahead and he picked up Leina before running forward.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Leina asked before Naruto charged through the pouring waters and they ran through a small cave. Despite being slightly chilly, the cave was damp and Leina shivered as Naruto set her down.

"Not a bad hunch, yeah?" Naruto said.

"Definitely better than what is out there." Leina said with the pair agreeing to wait out the storm in the cave and Naruto briefly leaving to get some firewood. Once a fire was set, she noticed he was shivering and knew it had to be his soaked clothes while she was similarly cold from the rain.

Naruto dug through his backpack and smiled at discovering his waterproof blankets. He looked to Leina and set the blankets down.

"Leina, how about you lose the armor and sleep in here while I try to find another cave?" Naruto said as he touched the blankets.

"Another cave? You'll catch a cold going back out there again." Leina said.

"I'll survive." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, you're soaked. If you want, why not lose the clothes and join me in the blankets?" Leina said while failing to fight back her blush and Naruto went stiff at this as he struggled to accept her words as reality.

"S-s-sure." Naruto said in a shrill voice and the pair nervously stripped to where Leina even unbraided her hair. They quickly moved beneath the blankets and lay there in silence looking at the ceiling as their faces were equally flushed.

"This your first time sleeping behind a waterfall?" Naruto said in an attempt to make conversation.

"Pretty much; what about you?" Leina asked.

"That's right." Naruto said and he heard Leina shivering before he turned to her. She looked at him just in time to have him wrap his arms around and her body pressed against his in his hold.

With either blonde initially tense, she was the first to relax with her head resting on him and she blushed upon her breasts squishing against his muscles. She looked him in the face and softly smiled with him doing the same as his blue eyes met hers.

Sure enough, Naruto and Leina's mutual heartbeats were felt through the other's chest and the pair exchanged bashful looks with him lying back. Leina ended up on top of him and continue to share gazes as her chest flattened on his heart.

Still silent, Naruto's hands rested on her shoulder blades and softly rubbed them as the fire continue to help warm them. Leina placed her hands on his shoulders with her warm flesh causing the younger blonde's blood to travel into his manhood and he blushed while she failed to notice it at first.

Her lips then lowered to his and he drew closer to them until they finally met contact. Both sets of eyelids shut as they savored the kiss and her hands slid down his shoulders as they locked around his neck.

Leina groaned as the kiss was deepened and Naruto's hand moved through her locks and the other slide down her lower backside before stopping there. The affectionate caressing had either of their heartbeats racing faster and she still failed to notice the tent in the blanket just behind her peach.

Groaning as their sealed lips transformed into a clash of tongues, their eyes remained shut in bliss as he caressed her lower back while avoiding her tempting derriere and she moved back. Her lower body finally met his growth and both of their eyes opened in surprise before their kiss stopped as she looked back at the tent.

"…sorry, Leina-chan." Naruto sheepishly said and said warrior looked back at him with a bashful look before smiling.

"You don't have to apologize, Naruto-kun. I'd be pretty ridiculous to think you wouldn't react like this. In fact…" Leina smiled before standing and revealing her nether region to him as she was completely wet as could be.

His face still a crimson color, Naruto watched her sink to her knees and brush her bangs out of the way before kissing him once again. Leina's breasts reclaimed smothering against his chest and with his fears of her being disgusted over his erection allayed; he melted back into the mood as he brought her into his lap.

He kept her in place and caressed her backside as she sat astride him. Naruto ultimately rested on top of her and they separated before he planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

Naruto licked her throat and rested his hands atop her spheres as he reached the top of her cleavage. This earned a moan from her as his hands roamed and fondled her cans while he rapidly licked against her tit.

As Naruto's hilt stayed hard at the sight of Leina's womanly body, her buds became hard and her blush remained as her body stayed aroused. His fingers and palms held onto her bosom while switching to her other tit.

Leina moaned from her orbs being pleased and felt her arousal building as Naruto licked her now excited bulb. She gripped his shoulders before they rotated to where she again sat astride him and his growth now in front of her lower flaps.

With his hand on her hindquarters, he squeezed her cheeks once and gave them a firm slap before cupping both of her spheres once again. While Leina sat in his lap, her fingers trailed through his hair and he opened his mouth to sit his canines into her can.

Leina whimpered as she felt his canines gnawing on her and Naruto's tongue rubbed against her excited tit again while his free hand snaking down her toned stomach. With the heat of arousal raging inside of her womanhood, his thumb stayed atop her clit as his other fingers slowly traced her shimmering petals and she looked down to see them in action.

His thumb heavily rubbed on her clit while his gnawing played an instrumental role in building the wetness within and Naruto's fingers soon found their way into her tightness. Leina's cry echoed throughout the cave as the younger warrior's fingers brushed and rubbed against her inner walls with his thumb continuously brushing her nether regions.

Naruto licked Leina's nipple before settling on suckling it and she shut her eyes in bliss as his fingers teased her. He submerged his fingers in her wetness and wormed them about inside of Leina's aroused tunnels until they coated his fingers in her juices.

Leina mewled as her streams drenched Naruto's fingers before he removed them and licked them clean. Sensually laying him back, she faced his member and planted it between her breasts as she observed it in admiration for its sturdiness.

Licking at the head a single time made him moan and Leina smiled as she took to rubbing her breasts together on his glory. He smiled as she massaged all sides of his growth and licked at the unsheathed foreskin with Naruto creating rhythmic thrusts into her orbs.

 _"So thick!"_ Leina thought as she smothered his glory with her breasts and he moaned at the softness of her orbs encasing his accelerating cannon while they heaved on him. The Wandering Warrior's tongue still lathered his hot foreskin with her equally warm saliva and spittle traveled down the sides into her quaking breasts.

Naruto jerked his hardness into Leina's breasts and watched as she opened her mouth to blow on it. Listening to his pleased moan, she steadily accepted the head into her chops while the rest of it remained between her heaving bust and her saliva entirely surrounded the tip.

"Leina-chan is a real pro at this!" the pleased shinobi said with glee and Leina's eyes looked to him to wink before focusing her attention to the task at hand. As she bopped her head against his thrusts, more of her aroused juices streamed from her warmth and ran down her inner thighs onto the ground.

She moaned at his manhood swelling within her maw and she sucked off his foreskin as it charged into her mouth. Naruto felt his testicles becoming heavy with semen loading into his cock and closed his eyes at her pleasing technique.

Leina swayed her cheeks about as her breasts were held together on his hilt with it soaring through her ample cleavage and she opened her mouth with a gasp. She wasted no time in again blowing on his spittle-drenched tower and squeezing the rest of it between her jugs.

Before she knew it, Naruto moaned at the top of his lungs as his cannon sprayed thick coats of his jizz onto Leina's face and the substance started running down her face onto her breasts. She panted while moving her hands away from her bust and gathering some of his cum onto her hand.

Giving them a taste, she found the rawness of it delicious and freed his cock before he got to his feet. He practically teleported behind the Queen's Blade victor and gripped her hips while rising them.

"Wait, Naruto-kun!" Leina nervously said and with her tone of voice, he gave her a look of concern with his erection ceasing its prodding against her folds.

"Leina-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto said and said blonde looked at the ground with a somber look in her eyes.

"I don't want to blue-ball you but if you come in that place, I'll…" Leina said and Naruto then realized her uncertainness of getting pregnant on her travels. Once her hips were released, the fire went out and Leina initially thought this meant her younger partner was angrily going to sleep.

Before she could turn to talk with him, he surprised her by spreading her cheeks and lathering her sphincter with his semen. Deeply blushing at this, he held her cheeks apart and began to his attempts her back entry as slowly as he could.

"Naruto-kun…" Leina said as she could uttered in surprise at this.

"Don't worry, Leina-chan. This lubrication should keep you from getting hurt." Naruto assured the older woman and she blushed from the tip of his hardness steadily making its way into her rear. Loudly howling at her rectal muscles being spread by his hulking hardness, Leina fell onto her front as Naruto went down with her as his manhood stayed within her cheeks and both ended up on their knees.

Leina moaned as Naruto started off his thrusts at a slow pace to keep from injuring Leina's rectum and give her enough time to adjust to his size. Her moans echoed throughout the cave as his member carefully moved into her ass and flew into her cheeks.

Arousal streams continue to run down her inner thighs as Naruto held onto her waist and her breasts rocked against the ground. Leina eventually rutted her derriere back at his lunging crotch and his undying pistons drove his hardness deep into her rectal walls.

Leina's blue eyes shimmered as Naruto's erection rammed into her cheeks and they loudly smacked against him all the while. As he marveled at the incredible suction the anal sex provided, he kept hold of her waist as she stirred the inside of her rear about to where her moans became wails of pleasure and tears formed in her eyes.

Naruto's hips shot forward with some of Leina's arousal juices now running down his swinging testicles to the ground and her nails raked at it nonstop. He felt her ass sucking him in as he shot his hips forward and he groaned as her rectal muscles became tighter around his glory to where it was almost like a vice.

He leaned forward before placing his hands on either side of her and she slid her hands on top of his to hold onto him. With her plump keister being assaulted by his enduring growth, her wailing rose in octaves once he reached down to invade her womanhood once again with her clit being teased once more and it was then that she completely lost it as her eyes became solid white.

The only sound she heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the sweat making her body glow in the light shining through the falls. Either blonde groaned at their lungs' fullest capacities to where their voices where nearly lost in the process with both of Leina's lower entrances meeting their orgasms with Naruto's cum unloading within her cheeks.

Arousal streams dripped to the ground with Naruto's semen boiling out of Leina's rear like magma and he only freed himself once it over. As he pulled out, he observed the thick amount of his seeds left behind in Leina's rectum and she happily panted while lying on the ground.

Picking her up bridal style, he carried back to the blankets and set her down before resting next to her. She pressed her lips against his and the pair moaned while cuddling throughout the night until slumber hit them.

 _The next morning_

Not yet dressed, Naruto rose and Leina wrapped her arms around his backside while her chest flattened against his back. With how much she enjoyed the previous night, she began reconsidering her stance on losing her virginity and would tell him her ultimate decision later on.

Naruto smiled and stroked her hands while looking back at her before he got an idea.

"Leina-chan, wanna see what Risty's up to?" Naruto said.

"I don't see why not." Leina said as she began to get dressed and Naruto took in her plump features before giving her peach a playful smack. She looked back at him with a smirk until a hilarious reaction in the form of Naruto's cum trailed from between her cheeks and ran down the back of her leg onto the ground.

Leina sighed as it had happened throughout the night and she wasn't surprised so much of his release was still inside of her. Either blonde donned their clothes with him now wearing his Sage robe and teleported next to Risty as the former bandit right as she was leaving her usual orphanage.

"What have you two been up to?" Risty asked as the trio made their way to the Sheldan Free City.

"Still traveling like no tomorrow." Naruto said and Risty noticed how close Leina walked to him.

"Did you two fuck yet?" Risty grinned and both Naruto and Leina's faces went red with embarrassment as they slowly looked to their redheaded traveling partner.

"Risty, why would you ask that?" the startled Naruto and Leina said and their reactions were all the leads she needed to hear.

"What's the matter? Can't answer a simple question?" Risty said as they came to a lush area.

"What kind of crazy question is that?" Naruto asked.

"That a yes or no?" Risty asked and the flushed faces were leading to her getting an unanswered statement before she noticed the last of his cum running from her cheeks.

"Nice work, Leina! I always figured you two would have your first flesh dance together." Risty said while patting her back and she blushed while moving back as she shielded her cheeks.

"So, Naruto-kun, you've fought against the last two Queen's Blade contestants and now here's my question to you: have you ever screwed both of them?" Risty said and Naruto went stiff at the question with Leina's shy expression vanishing as she sauntered over to him. The redhead trailed her finger underneath his chin and Leina rubbed her hand against his chest while purring.

"Leina-chan, were you in on this the whole time?" Naruto said.

"Maybe." Leina purred as she kissed his lips and Risty followed suit before trailing her finger under his chin as well. Though her tongue greeted his, she wrapped her arms around him and he fell onto the ground as she landed on top of him.

Risty's flesh squished onto Naruto's open torso as she undid his obi and the redhead moaned as she fought tongues against him. The pair moaned as Leina caressed his cheek and Naruto's perverted nature inherited from Jiraiya took his toll as he wrapped his arms around her.

She moaned as their tongues clashed and warred between their lips before Naruto sat upright. He ran his fingers through her red locks and undid her belt before Risty managed to knock off his robe without ripping it off.

With their lips separating, Naruto and Risty's tongues continuing to fight with Leina's joining the slobbering fray. Naruto's fingers opened her jacket and removed the piece around her neck as her breasts were attended to.

The now-stripped Leina removed his boxers and smiled as her eyes once again saw his hardness before squeezing them from behind. Naruto squeezed her buds and pulled them in his direction with Leina's right hand sliding into the Benevolent Bandit's thong.

Risty moaned as the blondes teamed up on her and Leina moved back as she lie back her friend. She looked to see the sage remove her tongue and sandals before removing all but her headband.

Naruto licked at her tits with Leina as their fingers teamed up to tease her folds and clit alike while licking into her buds. Risty smiled as they suckled her tits and Naruto opened his mouth before sinking his teeth into the can.

"Damn, you two aren't bad!" Risty grinned as she felt him carefully chomping on her bosom and Leina squeezed her breasts before her lips met hers. Naruto moaned as she reached forward and rubbed the underside of his testicles while smiling in satisfaction.

Naruto removed his fingers from her wetness and started licking into her caverns as Leina tended to her breasts and clit in the meantime. Risty moaned into Leina's mouth as their tongues rubbed and licked against the other with the shinobi's tongue savoring her wetness.

His fingers slowly brushed against her folds before he temporarily stopped to suck her clit and her muffled howls sounded into Leina's mouth. The Wandering Warrior and the Benevolent Bandit equally moaned as the latter reached to the blonde woman's pussy.

She wriggled her fingers into Leina's crevices and her lips left hers in a long moan with Naruto lathering her clit with his tongue until he sucked on it again. Risty cried out in excitement before Naruto's tongue returned to her warmth and his fingers still prodded her nether while she teased Leina.

The trio of warriors kept at their pleasuring techniques while Risty knew at the rate they were teasing her, she wouldn't have to wait very long for her orgasm to occur and she smiled from feeling his tongue wagging inside of her wetness. Naruto's hardness throbbed as he tasted Risty's warmth and her nails dug into the dirt while her fingers occupied themselves with Leina's womanhood.

While the pleasure seemed to go on for an extended amount of time to either woman, Risty and Leina howled as they finally reached their orgasm with Naruto's tongue getting a good taste of her fluids. The moment he stood, Leina and Risty managed to smother their breasts on either side of his glory while smiling up at him with groans escaping his lips.

Naruto watched the two work in sync to squish their flesh against the other with his hardness in the middle and he began thrusting in both sets of spheres. Risty licked against the foreskin with Leina following suit by licking the other side of his shaft and purring in a dreamy reaction to it.

Risty rubbed her breasts against Leina's and either woman smiled at their hardened tits going against the other. While either set of jugs smothered both sides of Naruto's growth, the tip jetted through their cleavage while being coated by their saliva with Risty planting her mouth on it and sucking off his foreskin.

Moaning, the shinobi smiled with his hardness encased within the valley of ample flesh and Risty's tongue intensely licked against his foreskin before opening her mouth. Leina took over by once again licking the exposed foreskin and Risty blew on it while kneading it between her breasts.

Naruto's erection veins were shrouded by spittle and he swelled all the while between their bosoms. Leina and Risty smiled at this while licking his cock and his cannon started vibrated after a moment.

They intently watched it throb between their breasts and blew onto it while Naruto's cum gathered into his manhood. Risty looked up at him and continued to lick at him while Leina eagerly awaited his semen to spray out.

Her desire came to live as Naruto's semen erupted in spurts onto both of their faces and Risty licked her lips at her first taste of his cum. As Leina familiarize herself with his substance, Risty placed her mouth atop his foreskin and helped herself to his semen boiling from his hardness.

Risty and Leina drank their fill before his member was freed and he set his sights on the redhead. He stood behind her while she rested her arm on the back of his neck and he raised her leg with his cock directly beneath her entrance.

"Feeling cocky, Naruto?" Risty said while holding onto Naruto.

"You know it." The Sage answered in a husky voice while directly his length into Risty's fiery channels and she loudly moaned at the loss of her virginity while he spread her inner walls. Leina licked and sucked Risty's in the meantime until all of Naruto's cock had vanished into her womanhood.

Though her face was now as red as her hair, Risty's strong demeanor remained as Naruto took to channeling his stiffness into her aroused pussy and she moaned while holding onto him. He cupped her nearest breast as it shook into the air and Leina's licking only helped her wetness double.

Risty's walls were pounded into by Naruto's accelerating speed and Leina watched with amazement as she pleased her longtime redheaded friend. She felt him licking the back of her and mewled at his great size lodged within her depths.

Leina's tongue licked at Naruto's testicles while she palmed and caressed them with his fingers burying themselves in Risty's bobbing orb. Her nails dug into him for added support as his grip on the underside of her arched leg stayed strong and she flexibly raised it high into the air.

With his thundering glory able to go deeper thanks to this slight shift in position, Risty continue to cry out while her derriere met his lap with each movement and her magenta eyes watered in ecstasy. She looked down at Leina working magic on both their nether regions and the middle Vance sister got a new idea.

Reaching up, she rested her hand on her free breast and fondled it with her fingers pulling her tit in her direction. Naruto moaned at her tightness on his swelling manhood and his teasing licks met the back of her earlobe while pounding at her core.

The redhead's elevated toes curled as Naruto's hardness soared into her wetness and sweat ran down both of their forms. His balls became heavy with cum gathering into his pulsating hardness and she finally looked back at his oceanic eyes.

Her eyes shut the moment she slammed her lips against his and both their tongues met in an overzealous frenzy. Leina smiled at Risty's reaction as she focused on teasing their genital regions and Naruto caressed her leg.

As her mind began to fade into pleasure, Risty focused on licking Naruto's tongue and they groaned from the match that went on between their lips. He pounded against her womb and her tongue ferociously fought against his with her innards growing tighter.

From what Leina could tell, it was only a matter of time before either person's orgasm happened and she patiently waited for the results. Naruto's hardness traveled through Risty's tunnels and she mewled within their kiss while riding his glory all the while.

With her eyes shut, Risty focused on keeping her leg arched into the air with Naruto's help and she then felt Leina licking against her neck. Aforementioned woman teased both of Naruto and Risty's nether regions as he jetted his hips forward and struck against her wall with tremendous force.

Naruto held onto her breast and focused on squeezing it between his thumb and index finger while caressing the rest of it within his hold. Risty's mouth separated from his as her eyes began rolling into the back of her skull in response to his powerful movements and Leina's tongue welcomed hers.

As the former Queen's Blade contestants dueled tongues, Naruto gritted his teeth as his swelling genitals and felt Risty's pussy sucking him in with each movement. Sure enough, Leina's teasing and Naruto's pleasuring skills allowed her warmth to tighten around him before her stomach welcomed his blazing torrents of cum.

Their shared orgasmic fluids sprayed out of her tunnels and landed on the ground with Leina dipping her fingers in the release before tasting it. Licking her lips, she looked to the panting Naruto and Risty as he set her leg down and removed his dripping hardness.

She sprang at him and knocked him onto his back as she smothered her derriere onto his face. Naruto felt her cheeks smothering into his face and she smiled down at him all the while.

Though speechless, Naruto almost missed the feeling of her rear and looked to Leina before springing to his feet. Looking at him the whole time, Leina spread her folds and nodded to him as he sat on the ground with his legs splayed.

Leina dropped to her knees and straddled him while looking him in the face. Blue eyes stayed locked on ultramarine ones as she lowered her hips and slid down his awaiting cock with her virginity being lost seconds later.

Loudly moaning, she thrust against Naruto's sturdy cock and he palmed her breasts before his addiction of toying with them took place. While his fingers played and sank into her bobbing chest, Leina felt his member beginning to strike into her core and she looked down at his soaring growth.

His lap met her ass while she brought her hips down onto his rising member and Risty joined in by rubbing Leina's clit from behind. She rested her hands on his shoulders while riding his cock and mewled as he leaned forward.

Naruto took to suckling her tit while his fingers kneaded and toyed with the other. Risty's fingers picked up the pace of rubbing against her aroused clit and Leina whimpered from her traveling companions ganging up on her.

The sun beaming down on them added to Leina's sweat as she worked her hips against his and he admired her movements. His lips rubbed together on her jiggling bud while he sucked on it and Leina wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Leina felt his erection striking deeply into her stomach and her flushed face signaled her womanhood was about ready to coil around his swelling manhood. With his vibrations alone making her cry out, Naruto freed her tit before she framed his face and caressed it with their lips smothering against the other.

Risty licked the crane of Leina's neck as she herself fought tongues against Naruto and his hands remained planted on her quaking spheres while teasing her nipples. She moaned into his mouth as her warmth coiled around his length and his semen splattered within her moist caverns before flowing down the shinobi's hilt

As their release pooled underneath them, Naruto's hands moved to Leina's cheeks and kept her seated until the substance ceased flowing. Once the kiss was broken, Leina panted and placed her head against his chest with Risty smiling.

"So, Leina-chan, do you like it in the ass or here better?" Naruto asked.

"Tough call." Leina smiled.

"I'd kill for a piece of that action sometime." Risty proposed and Naruto smiled as Leina arose from his cock. Having a feeling of what he was about to do, she spun around and presented her ass to him as he formed a shadow clone for Leina.

Angling his hardness at Risty's back entrance, his semen-covered manhood once again provided just the kind of lubrication he needed to avoid hurting the feisty redhead and she moaned at taking him in between her cheeks with his steady thrusts taking place.

Holding onto her breasts, Naruto shot his cock into Risty's rectum and she smiled in mind-blowing pleasure while hearing Leina moaning behind them. The clone appeared holding Leina by the undersides of her legs as he carried her to where they faced Naruto and Risty and he crouched to allow her feet to rest on him.

The clone now squeezed and caressed Leina's heavy bust like Naruto did with Risty and Leina reached forward to touch her clit. As she rubbed against it, Risty retaliated by using the same method and either woman's breasts surged within their respective partner's hold.

Leina's fingers then ventured into Risty's warmth and wriggled within her soaked passageways as their upper bodies leaned closer. Now within a good range, Leina and Risty exchanged licks as their eyes began their ascent into the back of their skulls and their partners applied pressure to their heaving tits.

Risty rutted against Naruto's crotch lunging and happily accepted his cock spreading the inside of her cheeks with him now licking the back of her neck. As anal and vaginal muscles eventually began to constrict around the glories thrashing into them, their eyes were now white as could be with their moans transforming into pleased screams between their licking match and their minds now shrouded by their sense of complete ecstasy.

Their jiggling flesh was mutually fondled and the clone smiled at Leina vigorously working her hips together on his soaring hardness. Despite their blank eyes, Risty and Leina didn't let up on their tongue match until their mutual releases hit them as semen erupted from them and poured to the ground.

Screaming at to their fullest capacities, Leina and Risty sealed their lips together as Naruto and his clone lowered themselves before either woman wrapped their arms around the other. Removing their respective hands from the other's wetness, they sank to the ground and Naruto stood over them.

The clone vanished before he sat down and they gripped his manhood while pressing their lips on either side of his face before licking his own lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around both warriors and held them close before the trio shared loving smiles.

"Ya know, Naruto-kun, this ain't over." Risty whispered into his ear.

"You're still good to go, I see." Leina said as she gave his member a stroke and he huskily moaned.

"Let's get started." Naruto eagerly said before they tackled him to the ground and he smiled the whole time.

* * *

As you can probably tell, I just got back from vacation and that's why I didn't publish it last night for the actual anniversary since there were hot-tub related relaxations involved.

Anyway, it's sort of fitting that the second half of my crossover series is published the day after **_Naruto Shippuden_** ends and while I intended for Naruto/The Vance sisters to be used for the celebration, having Leina and Risty is still satisfying fitting.

See how well Melona and Nanael treat Naruto in this story while still being pure perverts? That's how they'll be presented in my future stories and I know you'll appreciate them being presented in positive lights for lemons in the future.

The bit with the gorilla at the start is inspired an actual _**Vanquished Queen's**_ story where Leina is on the verge of possibly getting assaulted by an ape with armored fur that wants to mate with her and for fun, it served as fodder for certain strengths to be seen.

Another way to symbolize this half of the series as a new beginning is the fact that the Naruto/Queen's Blade stories is, for the time being, done with ending where Naruto has children with his respective girls and frankly, I've run out of ideas for that.

Hope you enjoyed the brief return of face-sitting since it'll only be used two more times in this entire series before I retire it for good and I've got a special offer for you guys: remember when I said I'd write **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** nonstop until I reached the 30 story milestone?

Since it's taking longer than I expected, here's my offer: would you like me to see write Naruto/Cattleya/Melpha or would you like to see me update my **_Kuroinu_** story instead? Now I can work on both of them but what do you want to see the most?

If you want to see my **_Kuroinu_** tale updated, now is a good time to tell me and tell me in the reviews. Always remember keep this mind for all authors in general: when an author receives a low amount of reviews and a large amounts of favorites, chances are this may encourage them to think no one truly appreciates their stories and as sad as it is, some authors have even left because they feel underappreciated by their low amounts.

Long description short: try to make more time to write reviews for your favorite stories or chances are it and let the respective authors know you appeciate what they do for you.

Later and happy 5th anniversary to this series!


End file.
